Heir of Slytherin
by Aly Osgood
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets will be opened again. Who is the mastermind behind all this? Please review!
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Harry Potter etc belongs to J. K. Rowling.

No one knew about her. No wizard or witch even knew she existed. She never got the letter from Hogwarts that every wizard got when they reached the age of eleven. They did not know her yet she knew them. She had always known that wizard blood ran through her veins. Not just any wizard blood. Pure blood.

Actually she was a half blood, but that half was pure blood. She grew up with her Muggle half aunt, uncle and their two children Pamela and Ivan Grayson. Ivan was my age and Pamela two years younger.

Her aunt and uncle were okay, but they rarely spoke of witchcraft and wizardry. But unlike most Muggles, they were quite tolerant of magic.

She did own some wizard books. The books belonged to her late father, who had wizard blood. Her mother was a Muggle. They died in a car crash shortly after her birth. Magic could not protect them as her father had been a Squib.

She thought the letter would never come. She was wrong. Two weeks before summer ended, she received a letter sent by a tan coloured owl. She was thirteen then.

She opened the letter. It read:

_Ms. Riddle,_

_You have been accepted into our school, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with this notice is a book list and items you will need for the school year. _

_The school term begins on the first of September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Terra Bronte_

_Vice Principal,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _

_London._

She opened the second letter, regarding the books and equipment she would be needing.

_These are the books needed for third year students:_

_The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Gowshawk_

_Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_(other books are provided by the school)_

_UNIFORM_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat for daytime (black)_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_ITEMS_

_Wand_

_Cauldron (pewter, size 2)_

_Telescope_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_*Students may also bring a cat, owl or toad._

It also included a consent form to visit a place called 'Hogsmeade' It needed consent from a parent or legal guardian. She rushed downstairs to show her aunt.

"This is wonderful!" her Aunt Harriet said. "Look, Aidan!" she said, showing the letters to her husband. Pamela and Ivan crowded around them but they were sent to their rooms because they weren't to know about magic. Not yet, anyway.

"You should pack. We'll send you to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Uncle Aidan said. He went to bed, while Aunt Harriet signed the consent form.

The next day, they headed to Diagon Alley. Surprisingly, they knew exactly where it was. To this they gave no explanation.

All that was hidden behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

First, they headed to Gringotts Bank, run by some puny things called goblins. They helped me exchange some money to Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, the currency of the wizardry world.

Then they bought a wand with a phoenix feather as its core. She decided against pets for now. After that they went to buy the books. She also picked out a few books on the Dark Arts from Knockturn Alley. At the time her aunt and uncle were busy at Flourish and Blotts so they permitted her to look around the alley.

Knockturn Alley was a sight. It wasn't as well polished as Diagon Alley. Strange wizards were everywhere. She saw a young boy accompanied by his father, who had a strange mark on his arm, which she recognized to be the Death Eater Mark.

She eventually returned to Diagon Alley. They bought everything else required and headed home, where Pamela and Ivan watched in curiousity. Sharlotte took the things to her room and began packing in preparation for the big day.

Finally, the big day came. They took her to King Cross Station and bade her farewell. She headed to platform 9 ¾. There was only one problem. Where was it? She looked between platforms 9 and , she saw another wizard. She recognized him immediately, from the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. She recognized him immediately. Harry Potter. Her grandfather's worst enemy.

Yes, by now, I expect you've figured out who she is. The descendant of Lord Voldemort. More than that, the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

She approached Harry Potter. "Excuse me, do you know how to um… get to Hogwarts?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I had the same problem in my first year."

Then, they heard a voice all, "Harry!"

"Hermoine! Ron!" Harry called back. They came over with their children. They introduced themselves. The oldest was James Potter. Then there was Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, who were in the third year like her and Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley who were in their first year at Hogwarts.

"So what's your name?" Albus asked. She thought for a moment. Now wasn't a good time to be making enemies. So she left out her last name.

"Sharlotte," she answered.

"What's your last name?" he asked. Why? Of all questions, why that one?

"I don't need anyone to know," she replied.

"C'mon… why not?" James asked, until his mother Ginny shot him a look. Harry told them that she was in the third year.

"Really? I haven't seen you around," Rose said, in suspicion. She didn't answer.

"Which house are you in?" Hermoine asked.

"I haven't been sorted. But all my ancestors were in Slytherin, except for my father. He was a Squib,"

"Was?" Hermoine asked. Why did she have to be so observant?

"Yeah. They died in a car crash. Since then, I've lived with my half-aunt and uncle," she answered.

"Oh, well, all of us are Gryffindors," Ron said. "So why are you so secretive about your family?"

"Ow!" Ron jumped. Hermoine had stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"Firstly, you'd rather not know. Second, everybody would rather not know," she

replied, taking care not to say anything that would give me away. Then, we heard Hugo clear his throat impatiently. He and Lily were in their new black robes and were waiting for us to finish talking.

"We're going to be late," he said. So they showed the newcomers how to get to the Hogwarts express. They walked through a seemingly solid brick wall. Sharlotte, the Potters and the Weasleys went into the same carriage. They said their goodbyes as the train set off on its journey yo Hogwarts. Just as they had settled down. Another boy stepped into the carriage, the one Sharlotte had seen at Knockturn Alley. He had pale hair and were small sized. Behind him were four more substantial looking boys whom he referred to as Doyle, Rolan, Milan and Lance.

"Hello, Potter, Weasley," he said, sneering. "Mudblood descendants," he said, as if trying to provoke them.

He turned to Sharlotte. "Well, who are you?"

"Sharlotte," she replied coldly. She did not like the look of him. He resembled a white cockroach that she once saw at a beach, although that may have been a prawn.

"Well, bye then, Mudbloods," he said.

"Shut up, Scorpius," she said. There. She'd done it, She;d just shown them the weird things that she could do. It was automatic, somehow.

"Mudbloods,"he said again. They ignored him, but Sharlotte could feel the rage of someone else in the room. He was sitting right beside her. Albus. She was an empathy too. Someone whocould feel other's emotions.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Albus said. He was trying to keep his cool.

"What're you going to do about it, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Albus drew his wand.

"Don't." Sharlotte said. Albus didn't move his wand. She had to do something, before he got them all expelled, the idiot that he is. What would her aunt and uncle say?

She got up and shoved Malfoy out of the carriage. He fell into the next one. He didn't look the slightest bit deterred by this. But his gang was. They sped out of the carriage, leaving Malfoy behind.

"Cowards," Malfoy muttered.

"We'll meet again," he said. She slammed the carriage door shut.

"Wow, at least someone's shown that Malfoy brat!" James said.

"His father was a Death Eater," she said.

"How do you know?" Rose asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"I saw the mark. They were in Knockturn Alley,"

"You went to Knockturn Alley?" Hugo asked, in horror.

"Yeah, to buy a couple of books, Didn't cost me much. The seller seemed to want to get rid of it,"

"What kind of books are they?" Albus asked, in suspicion.

"Books on the Dark Arts," she answered curtly.

"Really?" James asked, excited. Before she could respond, he had already taken the books.

"Cool!" he said. They all crowded around him to have a closer look at the book.

"Written by the Dark Lord himself," Albus said.

"You mean Voldemort?" she asked. Hugo looked shocked.

"How can you even say the name?" he asked. "Dad says we shouldn't."

"Voldemort's dead, Hugo. What would it matter?" Rose said, taking Sharlotte's side.

"It's just so horrible to think… about what he did to those people. All those people he killed…"

"Our grandparents," Albus agreed. She remained silent on the subject as they continued their journey while talking about Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, while they ate choclate frogs, which Sharlotte had found disgusting at first.


	2. Sorting

Disclaimer: All rigths belong to J. K. Rowling.

The Hogwarts Express pulled to a halt. All the students rushed out of the train. She had lost track of the Potters and Weasleys in the crowd. She looked around, hoping to find them.

She caught sight of an old looking journal on the floor. Intrigued, she picked it up. She flipped through its pages. It was completely blank. She had heard about the book before. She dropped some ink on it and watched as it was slowly absorbed by the paper. Impossible! Hadn't the book been destroyed? Or had her aunt and uncle somehow changed the story so as not to worry her? She pocketed the book.

Sharlotte got onto one of the boats, which apparently, was how everyone got to Hogwarts. After the train, of course. Sharlotte went onto the same boat as Rose, who was eyeing Scorpius from a distance. When Sharlotte noticed this she smiled.

"Interested?" Sharlotte asked.

"No," Rose said.

"So what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Rose said. Sharlotte agreed.

"I overheard one of his conversations with his mother. Apparently, his mother is a famous psychic and follower of the Dark Lord. I heard her order him to find the descendant of Lord Voldemort at all costs. She said she could feel his presence," Rose whispered.

"What is she going to do to the descendant?" Sharlotte asked, worried.

"Maybe she'll try to resurrect the Dark Lord," Rose said. "But she's just some nutcase. No one can predict the future. But even if it were true, it isn't possible that Voldemort had any descendants, anyway. If he did, we would have heard of it,"

Sharlotte heaved a sigh of relief. They didn't think Lord Voldermort had descendants. They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after. Sharlotte followed the first years who were about to be sorted.

A man stepped up to the stage of the hall. He had a ridiculously long beard. _Dumbledore_, Sharlotte thought. But it wasn't him. This guy was a lot younger.

"Greetings, students, to another year at Hogwarts. We may now begin the sorting," he said, as he Apparated in a large puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared away, an object was revealed.

There was an old ragged hat on a chair. It was black and had a small tear which functioned as a mouth. It began to sing a short song.

I'm the Sorting Hat, as you can plainly see,

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, which shall it be?

Yes, I may be revolting, I may be hideous,

But I definitely serve my purpose,

To sort all of you,

To your houses true.

Everyone clapped. Student after student was sorted. Hugo and Lily were put in Gryffindor. There weren't many who were sorted in Slytherin. I was last to be sorted. Professor Bronte called my name. Professor Bronte was tall and had emerald green eyes.

"Sharlotte," she said. Evidently, there wasn't another first year that had that name.

She walked up to the Hat. With trembling fingers, she put it on her head. She heard a raspy voice in her mind, most definitely the Hat.

"Slytherin," he said, before actually declaring it to the whole school. She went to the Slytherin table. She sat beside Scorpius as it was the last seat left. She silently cursed her luck.

Everyone continued the feast Professor Bronte walked up to Sharlotte and whispered that some Lucas guy wanted to see her after the feast. Without another word, she went to discuss something with her colleagues. It seemed important.

"So are you pure blood, half-blood, or Mudblood?" Scorpius asked.

"None of your concern," Sharlotte said.

She wanted to slap him but didn't. His father was a Death Eater, a mere slave to her grandfather. Why would anyone want to be a Death Eater? First of all, you have to bear with that hideous mark on your skin. Next, there was the inconvenience of the meetings Voldemort held at midnight.

When the feast ended, she made her way to the office. She took her luggage to the principal's office. On his door were engraved the words, Professor Lucas. She knocked on the door and he responded by saying, "Come in,"

She entered the room and took a seat.

"Sharlotte, I presume?" he asked. She nodded. On the wall behind him she saw portraits of Hogwasts' ex headmasters. Professor Dippet, Dumbledore and Sanpe. The portraits seemed alive. She heard them whisper, "Do not trust what you see,"

Professor Lucas must have heard them too. He said that they were always saying nonsensical things. He said all of them were long dead. He carried on to the main topic.

"You do know that your heritage needs to remain a secret, don't you?" he asked. "So as not to cause panic among the other students?"

"Yes," she answered. "But I heard the Malfoys…" she began but stopped.

"What did you tell him?" Professor Lucas asked calmly.

"That my last name was Grayson. And I overheard his mother telling him to seek the Heir of Slytherin,"

He nodded solemnly. "From now. The teachers will refer to you as Sharlotte Grayson,"

Her gaze turned to a magnificent bird resting on a perch on the table.

"That's Fawkes. A phoenix. He used to belong to Dumbledore, the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Now, it's late. Professor Brine will escort you to the Slytherin commonroom," said Professor Lucas.

Sharlotte followed Professor Brine to the commonhouse. He told her that the password was Basilisk. She entered the common room and went to her dorm. She noticed one of the beds were empty. People seemed to be avoiding it, for some reason.

"I'm Janessa Covington. You can call me Jan. What's your name?" asked the girl whose bed was next to the avoided one. She had sleek, straight black hair and a sunny disposition.

"I'm Sharlotte Grayson. Why is everyone avoiding this bed?" Sharlotte asked.

"It is said to be haunted. But it's the only bed left," she said. "Which year are you in?" she asked.

"Third. Well, nice ,meeting you Janessa. I'm going out for a walk," she sped off. At the door, five familiar faces were just entering the common room. Scorpius and his friends.

"You can't go out this late. It's forbidden," he said.

"Oh forget it," Sharlotte muttered. She went back to her bed and took a quick look into her book, _Wizards of the Dark_. She found a spell that could forcibly hypnotise someone into doing your will. Sharlotte went back to the commonroom which was now deserted, aside from Malfoy and his gang.

She drew her wand and pointed it at them.

"Hypnotika amnesika," she said. A black glow shot out from her wand and hit them. They dreamily went back to the boys' dormitory. She turned

back to her room. She took another book, entitled A Pocketbook of Spells. It fit into her

pocket. It was also by Voldemort. She did not understand. Why would someone want to publish Voldemort's books?

She sneaked out of the Slytherin commonroom, and stealthily went to the Gryffindor room. But the way was blocked by huge portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Go to hell," Sharlotte muttered.

"Grindewell!" the portrait lady exclaimed loudly, before covering her mouth in shock. "Oops! We're going to have to change the password."

She swung open and Sharlotte went in, amused. Who knew that they would have a password sounding so much like a curse?

"Hi!" Sharlotte said to the Potters and Weasleys who were chatting. They seemed surprised that she could get into Gryffindor.

"Well. What are you guys up to?" Sharlotte asked.

"We're sneaking out to find something on Voldemort in the library. We have to find out about his lineage. You know, to stop any uprising," James said.

"Truthfully, he's just looking for trouble," Rose said. "I'm not going. He could get us killed. Or expelled."

"We're going," Albus said on behalf of him, Hugo and Lily.

"Well, what harm could some midnight exploring be," Sharlotte said. If there was anything in that library worth finding, she wasn't going to let them find it. There was too much at risk. Her Hogwarts education, her sanity and the peace of the wizarding world.


End file.
